


The need to be naked

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When a summer storm leaves Marinette and Adrien in need of a shower, it's an impulsive decision that makes them take it together. It's the long suppressed feelings between them that make this spiral out of control.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 206





	1. Take off my pants, my shirt, my socks and my shoes, I need to be naked with you

**Author's Note:**

> The more you fight something, the stronger it gets. And no, I'm not talking about the fic (although it applies to it) but to my inability to not write this. Here you go, have another first time, because I'm too weak.
> 
> Amber - The need to be naked is your song for this fic

When they finally arrived at Adrien’s house, they were both drenched. The idea to detransform and run the last part of the way was good, because they kept the kwamis safe from the rain, but it was falling down in earnest and it hadn’t taken long for them to really feel it.

They tried to go to Adrien’s room without attracting too much attention with their wet state. When they reached it, they shared a triumphant grin. They were now partners in a different kind of crime and it felt exhilarating. 

It was strange how things could go on for so long like they were completely normal and then longing hit her unexpectedly and reminded her that yes, it was great that Adrien was Chat and she could act normal around him, but she still loved him and he loved her and.. she’d never wanted to kiss him more than at this moment, she realised. 

He looked far from his usually perfect (if she said so) self with his hair plastered to his face and dripping over his even wetter shirt. But his eyes were bright with mirth and his smile was genuine and only for her. 

They were so good at keeping things between them unaffected by the reveal. They knew what the stakes were. But putting their feelings aside wasn’t easy at all. She caught that not only in the sudden bouts of longing she felt, but also in the way he kept looking at her. Casual touches were no longer that casual, they always hinted at suppressed desire. Ignoring that had become a challenge.

Maybe she’d always known that it was only a matter of time for them to cave in but she hadn’t expected it would happen because of a surprising summer storm.

“You take the shower, I’ll look for some dry clothes for you,” Adrien said. The words were normal, the tone with which he said them too, but Marinette stood frozen because he was taking off his shirt while talking. It was clear he wasn’t thinking about it but she couldn’t stop the little gasp that escaped her mouth.

He paused and looked down at his naked torso in astonishment. 

“Oops? Sorry. I didn’t even think about it,” he apologised. It was already too late. It was the final push that Marinette needed. Without taking her eyes off of him (she couldn’t even if she tried to) she grabbed the hem of her own T-shirt and pulled it over her head in one go. It was his turn to look stunned at her.

Her hands moved to unzip her jeans and she looked pointedly at his. He got the hint and with surprising clumsiness (because she knew he was more than used to getting his clothes on and off in a hurry) pulled them off. It was a good thing she had to look down to take hers off because holy.. Adrien in only his boxers was a sight to behold.

When she threw the wet jeans away and looked up she found him watching her with unabashed interest. It made sense. They already knew each other so well, had fought side by side for years and had known each other’s identities for months. She trusted him with her life and it was no wonder that she felt she could trust him with all of her too. He probably felt the same way.

She took a step towards him while using one hand to unclasp her bra. She took it off without hesitation and bit her lip to suppress a smile when his eyes travelled downwards and his mouth fell open. She would have expected to feel at least a little embarrassed or self-conscious but the truth was once she’d started, she felt unexpectedly brave.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked and his husky voice sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with her still wet hair and damp skin. In response, she just looked him in the eye as she took off her panties too. “Damn,” she heard him mutter under his breath. 

She marched into the bathroom with all the dignity of being butt naked and somehow still found it in her to throw over her shoulder:

“Don’t forget the towels.”

She turned the water on and sighed when it hit her flushed face. Yes, she was feeling brave but her legs were trembling and her heart was beating so fast, almost like it was going to jump out of her chest. They were actually doing this! Well, they’d only taken their clothes off so far but it was a good start. 

The sound of the bathroom door closing behind Adrien made her jump. _Here comes nothing._

She turned around when she felt his approach and took a step back, making room for him under the shower. It took all her will to stop herself from ogling him. But when the water hit him and drops danced down his body, she realised looking was no longer enough. She wanted to touch.

It started with a finger following a drop down his chest and ended up with her hand splayed across his taut stomach. She could feel every breath he took, she knew what this was doing to him. 

She’d gotten this far and it would be so easy to just move her hand a little lower, but something sparked in his eyes and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her, effectively sidetracking her.

His hands were in her hair, tilting her face just right and _oh._ It was clear they’d completely skip the time for tame kisses, going straight for the toe-curling, desire-driven lip devouring. A step back and she felt the cold tiles against her back, but she could only think about how delectable he tasted. 

This had been inevitable, that much was sure. All the feelings had been simmering under the surface, waiting for the right moment to break through, while the desire had been there all along, waiting like gunpowder near an open fire to catch that spark that would make it burst into flames. 

As Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien and pulled him closer, she knew there was no going back, the fire was burning bright. She wanted this, wanted him and well, with him that close, it was more than obvious he wanted it too. This meant nothing was stopping them.


	2. You're stripping me down to my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds how easy some things are with someone you know really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happened to hear another song and this line hit hard. So here it is, tyDi ft. Kerli - Something about you

They got lost in the kisses but a small movement that made Adrien moan made them sober up a bit. They pulled back, eyes locked and chests heaving with the need to catch up on the oxygen they’d forgone in favour of kissing. 

“Are we really doing this?” He asked and she smiled, because it was so typical for him. 

“We will be, once we get finished with this shower,” she promised and was rewarded by another dangerous flash in his eyes. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” he mumbled, while reaching for a bar of soap. 

“I plan to be many things for you, but the death of you is not one of them,” she chuckled while lathering up her hands when he handed it to her. Before she could put her hands on him, a hand on her cheek made her pause, the heady aroma of lavender filling her nose. She looked up at him to see the softest expression on his face.

“Do you mean that?” He asked tentatively. It took her a second to understand what he meant.

“Of course. Do you think I’d be doing this if I didn’t want something more?” 

“Well, it could be just that you can’t resist me,” he suggested with a raised eyebrow and she laughed. 

“I can’t deny that too. But there is more. I love you, you dork,” she said, flicking his nose and leaving suds on the tip of it.

“I love you too, m’lady,” he whispered before his lips claimed hers again. Their slippery hands glided down wet bodies, bringing them close again. Another moan made them break the kiss and glance at each other bashfully. 

“We’ll never finish here if we keep going like this,” she mock-groaned. 

“Or we’ll finish before we actually start,” he quipped, earning himself a slap on the arm. 

“You’re impossible.” 

“Ok, ok. Soap.” 

It was a miracle, but they actually finished the shower without more accidents. While she was trying to towel-dry her hair, Marinette once again met Adrien’s hungry gaze and shivered. She wrapped herself in the fluffy towel and headed towards his bed, while he locked the door to his room.

When he joined her on the bed, he just threw his towel away and she gulped. He noticed her reaction and paused with his hands reaching for hers. 

“If you’re having second thoughts, just tell me,” he said gently. She shook her head.

“I’m just a little nervous.”

“So am I. We can take it slow and if you feel uncomfortable with anything, let me know.” 

Instead of answering, she pulled him down for a kiss, while he removed her towel slowly, as if unwrapping a present. When she felt a hand on her hip, but it just remained there she realised he’d barely touched her in the bathroom. Maybe she needed to be more vocal about this.

“Do you need an invitation to touch me?,” she whispered, the temptation to keep on kissing him almost too much, but it was coupled with her need for something more. 

“This might be a good idea,” he said and his shy smile told her enough. She looked into his eyes to make sure her message was clear. 

“Touch me. Everywhere.” He swallowed as his eyes darted down her body and she added with a smile. “I mean it.”

His response was to kiss her. She’d thought she’d felt it, the way he wanted her, before, but this was something different. There was an edge to it, not roughness, but determination that made the blood in her veins sing in anticipation. 

His hand first caressed her cheek, then it traced the smooth skin of her neck and all the way to her chest. She felt his lips falter when he palmed the soft flesh there and she realised he wasn’t done with looking or maybe he just needed the visual confirmation. Either way, she let him go.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he took her in and she felt her lips stretch into a smile. He shot her a questioning look and she nodded.

“Touch includes kissing too,” she noted, surprised by her boldness. With him, it just happened so easily.

Then his lips were on her breast and she arched into his warm mouth. It was new and different and made her head spin. He was so gentle but it still made warmth pool between her legs. He switched sides and his hand continued its downward journey. 

There was a tiny moment of panic just before he touched her, because wow, it was happening. And then she shivered at the tentative touch of his fingers. She knew he’d felt how wet she was when his head shot up and he looked at her wide-eyed. 

“Yes, this is your doing,” she laughed softly, but it quickly turned into a moan as he continued exploring, a finger slipping inside of her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back because even she was surprised by how good this made her feel. He started moving his finger and she lifted her hips to meet it. “More,” she panted and he obliged quickly, eliciting an even louder moan from her when a second finger joined the first. 

His lips were back on hers while his fingers filled her in the most amazing way. The way she felt hot all over and moved in tandem with him told her that it wouldn’t take long for her to finish. But he had other plans. His mouth left hers and trailed down her body. She shivered at the hint of stubble that scratched her oversensitive skin. He paused by her belly button and lifted his head, making her look at him with blurry eyes. 

“You said kissing was fine too,” he said with a hoarse voice that betrayed both his nervousness and desire and she felt her own breath catch in her throat, making talking impossible. Well, if he wanted to do that, she was fine with it. She nodded and closed her eyes when he bent over her again, his lips joining his fingers. At the tentative touch of his tongue, she arched into him again. She didn’t know how he’d managed to find the right spot at the first try, but it sent electricity shooting through her. 

“Yes,” she moaned to show him that it was fine, perfect in fact. This was all the encouragement he needed. The combined touch of his fingers and tongue soon had her caught up in a whirlwind of sensation. She’d never expected that she’d be able to put aside any misgivings about being bare in front of him like that simply because his touch would drive her crazy. 

He followed her cues so well, applying the right pressure when she lifted her hips to him, his fingers providing just the right addition. 

Marinette had experienced an orgasm enough times to recognise the signs, but this was different. It was more intense and somehow in spite of the building pressure, the dam breaking still caught her by surprise, making her cry out. 

As she eased down from her high, she felt tender kisses to the inner side of her thigh, that slowly moved up her body, until his face was right above her. 

“Wow,” she managed to say, her breathing still erratic. 

“This was so incredibly hot,” he murmured, licking his lips. Her fingers were in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss before she realised what she was doing. Yes, he tasted of her and it _was_ hot. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him on top of her. Feeling him hot and hard against her made her whimper while he moaned into her mouth. The pulse she felt, an aftershock and renewed excitement, surprised her. Her body wanted more.

“I want you,” she said as she broke their fevered kiss. He looked at her with eyes clouded with desire.

“Say it again,” he whispered.

“I want you, now,” she repeated, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. He placed a soft kiss at the exact same place and then got up.

“I’ll be right back.” 

Marinette didn’t resist the impulse to wrap her arms around herself, feeling bereft of his touch. Her eyes followed him to a bedside table and she took a shuddering breath when she saw what he took from there. 

With her head still hazy, she was glad that he'd had the presence of mind to think about this. She closed her eyes, willing her wildly beating heart to calm down. With him, she didn’t have to worry about a thing. It would be alright. 


	3. You got me torn, undefined, bout to release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's scaring me  
> Losing control  
> It's dangerous  
> And beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy smut piece!
> 
> Just a reminder that the song is tyDi ft. Kerli - Something about you

“I’m here,” Marinette heard Adrien say and opened her eyes to see him above her. She could see the crease between his eyes and the question forming on his lips, so she silenced him with a finger. 

“Yes and I know,” she answered the concern in his eyes. He took a deep breath and settled between her legs. She felt the tip and steeled herself. It felt strange as he filled her slowly, but not painful. He’d made sure her body would welcome him. He paused when he was all in and looked at her.

“Everything ok?” 

“All fine,” she said with a smile, her relief obvious even to her ears. She moved to wrap her legs around his waist, but a strangled sound from him gave her pause. She could feel the tension in his arms, but it didn’t look like it was only from holding himself up. 

“Adrien, are you alright?” She asked, raising a hand to his face. He took a shuddering breath and buried his face against her neck. She could still feel the hot skin under her fingers.

“It feels too good,” he muttered, the embarrassment clear in his voice. “You’re _ so hot and so tight _ and I’m afraid to move, because I didn’t expect it would be so overwhelming,” he looked up at her, his words barely above a whisper.

“Hey,” she said gently, her heart aching for him. She should have expected that as confident as he appeared to be, his insecurities could still stop him from completely enjoying himself at a moment like this. “It’s alright. It’s perfectly normal for you to feel like that. Do you see me holding a stopwatch and timing you?” He winced and she backtracked. “Sorry! I mean, you don’t have anything to worry about. Too good is not a bad thing. You just gave me a mind-blowing orgasm, you deserve to enjoy your own.” 

She felt him relax a little and smiled. She wasn’t saying this just for his sake and he could tell, because he knew her too well. It was true that she didn’t want anything more than to see him come undone because of her. 

“You’re too good to me,” he said with a tentative smile. She didn’t agree, but they had other things to do rather than argue. 

She moved her hips slowly and he closed his eyes, a look of delight on his face. When he looked at her again, there was a new fire burning in them. He kissed her, a slow and sensual kiss, and he finally moved. He was careful, but there was no need, she felt fine. In fact, it felt wonderful. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling fine?” He asked, his voice betraying the strain he was under to keep himself in check. 

“Yes,” she whispered, holding onto him and welcoming him in. What he saw in her eyes must have reassured him, because he picked up the pace. She didn’t know what it was to him, but to her the feeling of moving as one with him was better than anything she’d ever imagined. She loved feeling him like that and didn’t want him to hold back.

“Oh God,” he moaned, his lips against her neck in a sloppy kiss. She ran her fingers through his still damp hair and whispered in his ear:

“Let go.”

She felt him shiver and arched her back when a sharp movement of his hips pushed him in as deep as possible. It felt unreal and she clenched around him, making him moan again. She felt the hand next to her head grasp the sheets and he stiffened against her, her name falling from his lips like a plea. 

They lay there, trying to catch their breath, until Adrien pulled back with a sigh to throw the condom in the trash can. 

“This was amazing,” he said as he returned next to her, his arms around her. 

“It was,” she smiled, placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“In fact, I’m still waiting to wake up.”

“You think it’s a dream?” She asked, amused. “Have you dreamed about this often?” 

“An embarrassing amount of times,” he admitted with a shrug. “At this point, I’d usually wake up, having made a mess.” She giggled at the face he made.

“Well, I know it’s not a dream. It felt better than anything I’ve ever dreamed,” she said as her fingers toyed with his hair, this time in a leisurely manner. It felt real, from the strands of hair between her fingers and his taste still on her lips to the delicious ache in her muscles. 

“You’re right. It was better than any dream,” he agreed, his eyes full of adoration. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. When she pulled back and shifted her legs, she felt the remnants from their previous activities. She didn’t mind the reminder but this called for something else.

“I think we did it backwards,” she giggled. When he looked at her questioningly, she added: “I think we need the shower now.” He grinned at her.

“There is nothing wrong in having two showers. The first one was like an ice-breaker. We have to thank that storm for bringing us together." She agreed wholeheartedly. "But now it will be even better. This time I won’t keep my hands to me,” he promised with a smirk and her heart fluttered. She loved seeing him overcome his concern and letting his desire guide him, but she hoped she would be able to take it. She could only imagine what it would be like when he unleashed his full potential on her.

“Good, because I won’t as well,” she said, looking pointedly at him. It was his turn to gulp and she relished the return of the spark in his eyes. It was the best game in the world to see who wanted the other one more. “Let’s see what you got, kitty,” she called back at him as she got up from the bed. 

“In a second. Let me enjoy the view a little first,” he replied, his eyes drinking her in. It felt as if they’d gone full circle from the moment when they’d first taken their clothes off, but this time she didn’t feel nervous or shy. 

“Come here,” she ordered, surprised by her tone. He was beside her in a second, looking a little flustered. She felt laughter bubble up inside of her. “You can watch all you like, but I will too. Now off you go, let me enjoy that cute butt.” She winked at him and he gasped, but still turned around with a defiant look. Yep, they were both going to have a lot of fun together, that much was clear. 


End file.
